Electronics are often used to increase the speed and decrease the weight of modern vehicles. However, the modern vehicle suspension has not taken advantage of this trend to any significant degree. In the past, various electronic systems have been introduced to aid in the function of a suspension, but they often added weight and used valuable space. The engineers seemingly molding their design to produce comfort for luxury vehicles instead of increasing vehicle performance. Although many drivers continue to transition to Electric Vehicles, the use of outdated suspension designs have held back the efficiency potential of these vehicles. This would suggest a need to redesign the basic parts of a suspension by function.
The basic function of a suspension is to reduce the amount of vibration while maintaining vehicle performance, which usually translates to a spring and shock absorber setup. The spring takes the initial shock of various road conditions and stores it as Elastic potential energy, then the shock absorber takes this potential energy and converts it into dissipated heat. While the spring's storage and release of energy has show to be useful, the shock absorber's heat dissipation has not. Actually, this obvious waste of energy is one of the many flaws associated with vehicle suspensions and has been the driving force behind several other patents.